Jeg heter Finn
Jeg heter Finn (My Name Is Finn) is a parody of the Ting Tings' 2009 single That's Not My Name. Ylvis debuted the song on Season 2, Episode 3 of I Kveld Med Ylvis. Jeg heter Finn: Song Jeg heter Finn is one of the few Ylvis songs that has Norwegian rather than English lyrics. The music is not original, it's essentially a cover of That's Not My Name with new lyrics. Jeg heter Finn features Vegard on lead vocals, singing about a man who has the perfect life - a nice house, the latest appliances, a good job, a family - except that no one can remember his name. That's Not My Name - Ting Tings Jeg heter Finn: Video The video follows Finn through his ordinary perfect life at home and at work, interspersed with scenes of him singing and drinking red wine on top of a building in a large city. Finn proudly shows off his house and car, his family, various possessions, and his office. During the bridge in the middle of the song, Finn gets angry that nobody remembers his name and has a breakdown in his workplace. However, his coworkers begin singing to each other that they realize that his name is Finn. Finn comes back to himself and sings enthusiastically about his future plans for his house, while dancing around on the building roof and stripping down to his undershirt and boxer shorts. He barbecues meat while planning a home renovation, then the song trails off and he looks into the distance, possibly confused about why he isn't at home. Bonus clip - Learn the Finn dance with choreographer Thea Bay: Vegard on Finn From the 5 August 2015 interview with Ylvis Suomi: ''YS' '''Did you get that book about that just now, by the way?'' Vegard Yeah I got the book, like what is it called… The Chronicles… Not The Chronicles, it was… The Nerd’s Guide To Ylvis. Who made it? It was this Canadian girl Robin, and Eve who is from Philadelphia. They started this thing in one of the groups in Facebook. They started conversations and a lot of people took part in those. laughs It’s so funny… That is one of the coolest things about this job. You make something and it’s very often a coincidence who comes up with something and who says something. I mean Mr. Toot, whatever, you know. And then all of the thoughts that go into thinking what they really mean… Yeah, it’s really fun. I think especially the character of Finn has been a source of lots of discussion. excited Yeah, and it’s really just… It’s just nothing. laughs I was with Christian and I think I said “have you heard this song”, and I played the original song. He just started singing on the chorus with new lyrics, and I said “Jeg heter Finn! Jeg heter Finn!” and we started laughing about this guy whose name no-one knows. And that’s it. And then there are pages full of discussion about his life and what he’s like. Yeah. Fan Analysis * Throwback Thursday Brovis Edition: Jeg Heter Finn (canadaherligste.tumblr.com) * Ylvis analysis - Finn at the Cabin (canadaherligste.tumblr.com)